Discombobulated
by Jiggy'N'FairPhili
Summary: Harry is discombobulated. Leather, burning solution, Ginny's chest and Draco Malfoy? It's all just too much! Slash HPDM. Cowritten by Psycho Hippy.


Harry stared moodily at his toast and marmalade, thinking about the smile that Draco had shot in his direction last night. It had made his heart jump in a most peculiar manner.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, "Harry?!" The boy looked up, annoyed at being jerked out of his thoughts, even if they were daunting.

"What?" he snapped.

"Is something wrong? You've seemed a little distracted all evening," Hermione was peering worriedly at him from behind her bangs.

"I'm fine," grumbled Harry.

"I'm only trying to help, Harry." Hermione turned away with a 'pfft' and began viciously prodding her mashed potato.

Harry turned with a roll of his eyes and went back to his toast.

Draco... he had been acting so weird lately, it was extremely unnerving. There were no random insults, no sneering, only smiles that made his heart feel like it was going to fall out his chest and into his shoes. He had no idea why, but it did, so there wasn't much he could do.

He glanced up and saw Draco himself getting up from the Slytherin table. His heart began to do an Irish folk jig and he watched the blonde boy approaching. When Draco got close Harry could've sworn his heart would burst from his chest and take Draco back to bed even without Harry's consent. Not that Harry wouldn't give it...

Wait, what?! He had not just thought that.

As Draco swept past his hand seemed to brush Harry's back. He felt as though he would melt into a puddle on the floor.

"Harry?" The boy blinked and focused on Hermione's face.

"Wh-what?"

"Your eyes just glazed over like, well it's that look Dean gets when Seamus sits on his lap," Harry felt himself flushing bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he stammered, and with that, he got up and practically ran from the hall. He didn't slow down until he got to the common room and went straight up to his dorm and flopped down on his bed.

He turned his head and imagined staring into Draco's stormy eyes right next to him, leaning in to kiss him...

He slapped himself.

Bad Harry! It was not good to think things like that! Draco was not his friend! He was an arrogant bullying prick. With gorgeous eyes. And a very nice backside.

He slapped himself again.

Why was he suddenly having all these thoughts? He tried to think back to when he first started thinking that Draco was so attractive.

It had been in Potions when he had first noticed it...

He hadn't thought about it much at the time, but after the class...it had been that night when the dreams had started. The dreams involving Draco in ways that they hadn't before.

Ways that made Harry thank the Lord that he had managed to master Occlumency.

Abruptly Harry shook himself out of his musings. He had lessons to go to. Luckily he didn't have Potions today so he wouldn't be distracted by Draco all lesson. And he wasn't disappointed about that.

He wasn't.

He kept telling himself that as he made his way down to Transfiguration alone. He was early, but never mind. He went in and grabbed a seat near the back, then slumped over and put his head in his hands.

He heard the door creak open, and looked up in time to see Ginny saunter in. She smiled sweetly as he frowned in confusion.

"Ginny? Why are you here?"

She didn't answer, just sat down on his lap and flung her hands round his neck. Harry opened his mouth to protest but before he knew it, there was a tongue inside, stopping him from speaking.

"Mmph!" he tried to speak, "Ine, wha yu duin,"

He felt her hands sneaking around his nether regions and he could swear he was going to choke on her tongue. He shoved her off and she tumbled to the floor with a yelp.

"What are you doing?!" Ginny stood up, pouting.

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you liked me, Harry!"

"No, where the hell did you get that idea?!"

"Well, everyone knows you like me! And Ron said..."

"RON!" The red haired boy had just walked through the door.

"Well you were staring at her all the way through the start of term feast,"

Harry wondered whether it would be too embarrassing for Ginny if he said it had been because she had had a massive piece of snot hanging out her nose and he had secretly been laughing at it.

Then he caught sight of her sneakily edging towards him again and yelped,

"Ron got it wrong, okay! I don't like you!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If you don't like ME then who else would you like, I mean..." Harry glared at her.

"What?" Ginny opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by McGonagall walking through the door.

"Miss Weasley, what is going on here?" Ginny sent Harry one more petulant look before muttering,

"Nothing Professor." and scurrying out of the door.

"What was all that about mate?" said Ron slumping down beside him. Harry sent him an evil look.

"Why did you tell her that I liked her?"

"Because I thought you did. If you don't like her then who do you like?" Harry's mind immediately skipped to Draco's smile and fleeting touch this morning.

"That's not the point. I don't like Ginny and having her stick her tongue down my throat was an extremely traumatising experience. And I will probably never be the same again,"

"It can't be that bad to have a girl offer herself on a silver plate to you, mate,"  
"It really can." Harry said, his eye twitching. "Especially when she just doesn't get the message that I'm. Not. Interested."

"Why not? Ginny has the biggest tits in school,"

"Ron, she's your sister,"  
"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that they're enormous. I have to notice these things so that I can protect her from unsuitable potential partners."

"...that's some seriously twisted logic, Ron."

"No, no it's not, you see with bangers like those, you have to..."

"Did you do the Transfiguration homework?" Harry said quickly. Ron blinked at him for a moment, then swore under his breath.

"I completely forgot! Is it in for today?"

"Yes," Harry lied, and sighed in relief as Ron bent his head over a piece of parchment and started scribbling.

Harry imagined he saw Draco come through the door. He was walking straight for Harry...wait a second, if this was his imagination Harry wouldn't have put the rest of the Slytherins in there as well. Meep.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Harry."

"Draco." No, thought Harry, stop acting so stupid, I bet he thinks I'm a twat now. The small smile tugging at Draco's lips did absolutely nothing to reassure him.

"May I sit here?" asked Draco pointing to the seat next to Harry.

"Oh! Um..."

"What the hell?" Ron was looking incredulously at Draco as though he'd asked if he could tap-dance through the classroom in nothing but a top hat. Harry mentally slapped himself. Draco raised an eyebrow and sneered at Ron.

"I was talking to Harry, not you."

"There's no way you can sit here!" Draco looked questioningly at Harry, who swallowed.

"Well Ron, he can sit here if he wants..." Draco shot the gaping Ron a triumphant grin and seated himself very firmly next to Harry.

"So Harry, How are you?"

"I'm go...good," Harry stammered, "and you?"

"Not bad, I haven't been sleeping well recently, I've had something on my mind,"

Was that blatant flirting, or just Harry's imagination? It had to be his imagination, Draco - the most wanted sex god(dess) in school - would not like guys. Let alone Harry. Right?

"O-oh? What's that?" Draco sent him a sly smile.

"Someone special I've been thinking about," Draco smiled at Harry as Ron gaped at him behind his back.

"Right class," began Professor McGonagall, "The Slytherins will be joining us in Transfiguration class for the next few weeks, as I will not be able to take their lessons, and this is the only slot available for them," Ron spluttered in outrage at these words and Draco smirked at him.

"But...Professor...!"

"No buts, Mr Weasley!" McGonagall glowered down at him, "Anyway, I would like you all to make a special effort to get on in these lessons, or I shall lose my patience, change you into krill and feed you to the giant squid. I see Mr Potter has been making an effort, well done," Harry blinked.

"Um..." Draco shot him a smile and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Professor McGonagall smiled and clucked at him as if saying 'how cute'.

This only caused Harry to go even redder. He buried his face in his arms and staunchly ignored the giggles around him.

"Ignore them Harry, it doesn't matter what they think," whispered Draco in Harry's ear, leaning close to him and winking.

Harry buried his head in his bag.

"Right class, pay attention!" he heard Professor McGonagall's voice continue with the lesson. He kept his head in his bag for a little longer, just to contemplate this strange turn of events. Draco sitting next to him? Draco being nice to him? Getting butterflies whenever Draco smiled at him?

He contemplated Draco for the whole of the rest of the lesson.

The curt voice of McGonagall drifted through his thoughts, dismissing them, and he snapped out of his reverie.

"See you tomorrow Harry," Draco smiled at him and then was gone, along with the rest of the class, leaving a bedazzled Harry and an angry Ron.

"What the hell did he think he was playing at? In fact, what the hell were you playing at?"

"I don't know, it just feels right you know,"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Well, we've been fighting for so long, maybe it's just time we put everything behind us. I mean we've got a lot in common."

"In common? You're nothing like that idiotic little ferret!"

"Don't call him that!"

"It's your fault he turned into a damn ferret Harry, so don't go preaching to me about Malfoy's ferret tendencies,"

"Look, will you just shut up? I don't want to hear it!"

"Fine!" The two boys walked to their next lesson in moody silence.

"Harry - are you going off me?" Ron asked at the top of the Charms corridor.

"What?"

"Well, you're going off with Malfoy, and you must hate me if you're going to be friends with him," Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I don't hate you Ron, you're my best mate. I just think it's time we grew up and stopped fighting."

"As long as you don't turn gay on me," joked Ron, "That would be weird,"

"Don't worry I won't," laughed Harry. They sat down together and Harry felt his smile fade as he thought of how his stomach had churned when Draco had smiled and asked to sit next to him.

He was obviously only getting excited about the prospect of having a new friend.

It had nothing to do with the fact that the friend was Draco. Even if it did, it was because of all the hate and how good it felt to be putting all that aside and forgetting about it. Nothing whatsoever to do with how soft his hair looked or how kissable his lips were...not that Harry though his lips were kissable!

The Charms lesson passed in a blur of boredom.

Harry felt stifled afterwards so he made his way down to the lake for some fresh air. He sank back into the grass and closed his eyes. He could feel the wind across his face, ruffling his hair and clothes.

"Hi Harry,"

Harry spun around and saw Draco moving toward him.

"Hi," Harry managed to choke out.

"Fancy a swim?" Draco asked "I'm hot," before Harry could say anything Draco had stripped to his trousers and was testing the water. He looked over his shoulder at Harry and flashed another knee-melting smile. "Coming?" Harry nearly choked.

He shed his shirt and shoes and tested the water too.

"Come on," called Draco waving over his shoulder, already waded in up to his waist. Goose pimples erupted over his six pack, nipples hard with the cold. Harry was not drooling. He was not. It was the cold it made him...produce excessive saliva...

He waded in after Draco.

"It's pretty cool we get to have Transfiguration class together isn't it?" asked Draco, lying back in the water, kicking his feet.

"Hmm," mumbled Harry.

God, he must think I'm a bumbling idiot, Harry thought.

"Tell you what, I'll race you, out in line with that tree and back, the last one back in has to give the other a massage," and before Harry knew it, Draco was off. A massage?! Harry was not sure his brain could cope with that and so he kicked off from the bottom hard and pelted after Draco.

He passed Draco, quickly spun round and sped off back to the shore. He could feel his muscles burning, his legs becoming weary and Draco splashing behind him, closer and closer.

But not close enough. Harry hit the shore and lay there breathing heavily. He grinned up at Draco, who mock-glared down at him, cheeks pink with exertion.

"Okay Mr Potter, you win," smiled Draco, "massage time," and with that Harry found himself flipped over onto his front. He barely had time to let out a squeak of protest before he felt Draco's hands on his back.

"You're very tense Harry,"

"Yeah well..."

"Just relax."

Harry tried, but the feel of Draco's muscular hands over his back caused his whole body to tense.

His whole body.

He felt Draco lean down closer so his breath was tickling his ear.

"Relax." He breathed,

"I'm...trying..."

Draco's hands moved sensually over Harry's back, rubbing slowly.

Harry shut his eyes, and did his best to enjoy the sensation. Tried so hard not to relish the feel of those strong fingers kneading his skin. Tried so hard not to imagine those fingers slowly travelling lower and lower.

"Harry!" Harry jumped up and looked around.

Colin was standing on the bank, looking highly amused. Harry blushed fiercely.

"C-Colin! Um...I,"

"Don't mind me!" Colin said cheerily, winking at Harry, "I just got told to bring you a message from Hermione."

Harry sighed in relief.

"But if you want me to do that sometime to you - I would be happy to," said Colin and winked again, raking his eyes over Harry's exposed chest. Harry swallowed audibly and he heard Draco's cold voice snap,

"As if, Creevey."

"Cool it Draco, it's not like he's yours. I'll see you later Harry, take me up on the offer," it was more a demand than a question but Harry couldn't answer as Colin had walked away. Draco glared at his back then turned his gaze back to Harry.

"Are you going to let him?"

"Wh-what? No, I...are you jealous?"

"Yes," said Draco flatly.

"Well, I was thinking I might," teased Harry. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What? You...you're joking."

"Of course I am, silly!" Harry rolled his eyes laughing. "Anyway, I doubt he'd be as good at massages as you."

"Oh I'm good at massages am I?" said Draco teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So good you're going to get back to it right now," said Harry flipping over.

Draco smiled and Harry felt his hands slide back over his back, kneading shoulders, rubbing his back, stroking his lower...

"Potter! What are you doing? Why did you miss my lesson?" barked Severus Snape from the shore. Harry jerked upwards again.

"Eep. I...er..."

"I repeat, what were you doing? You dunderhead," Harry noticed Draco standing up behind him.

"I was...ill..."

"A poor excuse, detention, tonight, my office. You too Malfoy - no doubt distracting Potter." snarled Snape as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I thought he liked you," said Harry.

"No, he pretends, to annoy you, but now we are friends, being nice to me will just please you, so now he has to be mean,"

"I'm sorry about getting you a detention," Draco shrugged and gave a wicked smile.

"I don't mind…" Harry couldn't quite work out why.

"Anyway we had better go get ready for our detention, or we'll be late and then it will be a month of detentions. I'll see you there," Draco winked, threw on his shirt and sauntered back into the castle. Harry watched him leave, a puzzled frown tugging his lips.

He followed Draco in and made his way up to his dorm.

"Hey Harry, what was up with you and Draco earlier, it looked kinda weird," said Colin, coming up behind Harry. Harry eeped as Ron threw him a suspicious look.

"We're just friends," he said a little too quickly. Colin raised one eyebrow sceptically.

"Sure you are...looked pretty friendly for friends. Do you and Ron normally do that sort of thing?"

"What sort of thing?" Ron asked coming up behind them.

"Massages,"

"I've never done it with Harry, but I've seen Dean and Seamus do it - so I suppose it's normal,"

Harry thought it best to keep Ron in the dark about Dean and Seamus.

"Yeah...I guess..." Colin said slowly, clearly still not quite believing Harry.

"Anyway!" Harry said loudly, "Ron, do you want to work on that Defence essay with me?"

"Yeah actually I do," That was a first. Harry hadn't been expecting him to say yes.

"Actually, sorry I can't, I have to...do...something," Harry finished lamely.

"Uh...but...you suggested-"

"See you later!" Harry said whilst he ran away.

He sprinted up to his dorm.

Right, what to wear to his detention?

He tried on outfit after outfit, scattering his clothes all across his bed. Nothing looked good. Nothing! Harry was about to give up in despair when Seamus strolled through the door.

"Hey Ha...bloody hell." The Irish boy stared incredulously at the mess on Harry's bed. "What are you doing?"

"Dressing," said Harry quickly, stuffing most of the clothes back into his wardrobe and forcing it shut.

"You're trying to impress someone," Seamus teased.

"No I'm not," Harry denied sheepishly while he turned into a walking tomato.

"It's okay. Can I help?" asked Seamus, "I don't need to know who it is. I've been wanting to dress you for ages, your clothes are awful," Harry frowned slightly but Seamus was already rummaging through his clothes.

"Um, are you..."

"This would look nice!" Seamus pulled out a leather jacket and matching trousers.

"No," Harry said firmly backing away slowly. Seamus pouted.

"Aw come on...you'd look sexy in leather!"

"No!"

"Fine." Seamus sighed, putting the outfit back.

Seamus rummaged through Harry's mess. He got all the other boys' clothes and added them to the mess.

He threw certain clothes back on their owners' beds. Across the floor, one pair of particularly disgusting tracksuit bottoms belonging to Ron were incinerated, but a small pile was put nicely to the side. Harry picked up one green T-shirt in the pile.

"I don't think I've ever worn this. It's too small." Seamus glanced up.

"What are you on about? It's good, T-shirts should be tight."

"You're joking."

"No! In fact..." Seamus looked appraisingly at the shirt. "Put it on."

"I told you-"

"Put it on!" Harry gulped and complied. It clung to him like a second skin.

"Leather!" squealed Seamus, tackling Harry and forcing him into the leather jacket.

Harry screamed as he was thrown to the floor.

"Seamus! I said no!"

"But-"

"NO!"

Seamus pouted, "I have a game," Harry frowned, "You close your eyes and I'll dress you and then you can see what you think,"

"I don't want you dressing me," Harry replied outraged.

"By magic you buffoon, and if you don't like the outfit we can always try again." Harry hesitated, but Seamus broke out the wide soulful eyes and slight quiver of the bottom lip.

"Fine...but no leather!"

"Aww Harry, you're such a spoil sport," teased Seamus, "You know Slytherins are great fans of leather,"

Harry stiffened, and said quickly, "Who said anything about Slytherins? I didn't say anything about Slytherins. I'm just getting dressed that's all. Why are you talking about Slytherins?"

"You did,"

"No I didn't," Harry said uncertainly. He had been thinking about Draco, maybe he had let something slip.

"Okay you didn't," Seamus admitted "But you're getting all dressed up to impress someone and I think it's a certain blonde Slytherin who has been making eyes at you a lot recently."

"No, not," Harry stuttered.

"It's okay Harry, tis our little secret," Seamus whispered, putting his finger to his lips and giggling, "I think it's about time you grew up and stopped fighting,"

And that was how Harry found himself walking down to the dungeons an hour later wearing a leather jacket. He had never felt so nervous in his entire life. He'd even rather be faced with Voldemort right now.

He opened the door to the dungeons to see a scowling Snape.

"You're late,"

"No I'm not,"

"10 points from Gryffindor for answering back,"

Harry shut his mouth, even though he was five minutes early.

Draco slid into the rom.

"You're late," came the curt voice of Snape from across the room.

"Sorry sir,"

Harry noticed Slytherin didn't get any points deducted. His bad mood subsided a little when Draco shot him another smile. But only a little. It wasn't as though his heart skipped a beat and he had to fight from grinning back.

"This morning the Hufflepuffs made a burning solution, you'll be scrubbing out the cauldrons. Without gloves."

"But sir..."

"Be quiet Malfoy, I will set the detention not you," Draco scowled, "You will not leave until they are done," Snape said pointing to a door, an obvious dismissal.

The two boys obeyed, entering Snape's classroom where the cauldrons were lined up in a row with various cleaning implements set out before them. Harry sighed and moved forward to pick up a bottle of Magical Mess Remover. Suddenly his back felt very warm and there was a breath against his ear.

"Love the jacket, Harry."

Harry could hear Seamus laughing at him in his head.

He pulled away shivering, retracting a grin from Draco.

"We better get this over with," Harry stuttered, "It's going to hurt with no gloves,"

Harry bent and began scrubbing the inside of the closest cauldron, crying out as the solution burnt his hand, but he kept scrubbing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Get up Harry,"

Harry numbly obeyed.

"There's a great combatant to this burning potion," said Draco taking hold of Harry's hand, "Saliva," Draco brought Harry's blistering fingers to his mouth and sucked on his raw skin. Harry's eyes bugged out at he stared at his fingers being surrounded by Draco's pretty pink lips. They felt really nice against his skin. Which led to him imagining what else they would feel nice against...oh Merlin.

"Draco I..." Harry started to say, but he was cut across by Draco's lips pressed against his.

It felt fantastic, but he pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"Harry, I like you a lot,"

"But we're both guys,"

"Harry, it doesn't matter. I thought you liked me back,"

"I thought we could be friends, this isn't normal,"

"I see I was wrong about you Harry," Draco said. He hung his head and turned his back to scrub a cauldron.

Harry walked back to his dorm that night, fingers blistering, eyes blinking and a horrible feeling in his chest. Draco had obviously been trying to hide the hurt and embarrassment he felt at being rejected like that, but Harry had caught a glimpse of it on his face before he had turned away. It made Harry feel like a complete and utter git.

But I didn't do anything wrong! he thought.

_Really? You were kind of leading him on..._

I was not! I thought that we could be friends.

But had that been what he had really thought?

That jumping feeling, no he was just excited about the prospect of a new friend.

They were both guys, it was just.

Not Right.

Harry firmly shook his head to rid it of any further thoughts about...that. He reached the common room and clambered through the portrait hole to see Ron still scribbling away at some essay or the other and Hermione sat with her nose in a book, occasionally tutting at Ron, who ignored her. Such a familiar scene.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Harry," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said through an inane grin.

Harry didn't want to know, so he strode straight past them, up to his dorm and flung himself onto his bed.

If only Draco was next to him, smiling, running his hand along his leg, kissing him.

Harry shook himself, that would never happen now.

Unless... he apologised.

But he supposed now, Draco wouldn't want to know.

Not after the way Harry had treated him.

Harry lay there for ages. People came and slept. Harry took forever to fall asleep, but even in unconsciousness he felt like something had been ripped out.

The next morning he awoke and the feeling still hadn't gone away. Luckily everyone was now used to Harry's moody silences, so he didn't have to explain away his bad mood to anyone. Until Hermione came down to breakfast of course.

"It's nothing,"

"Of course Harry," Hermione had gone to Dumbledore about Harry. She was worried about him, he hadn't been the same in months, but as usual she had been given a lemon drop, a cup of tea and a pat on the head. She was currently occupied with trying to feel annoyed but failing as the power of Dumbledore's twinkly eyes was just too much. So she settled for another interrogation of Harry.

"Harry, why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong!"

"Then why are you snapping like that?"

"Because you won't leave me alone!"

"Well I'm your friend and I deserve to know!"

"There's nothing to know Hermione!" Harry began to shout, "Being gay is not a big deal!" The whole Great Hall went quiet and turned its head towards Harry, who immediately scuttled out the room.

Once out of the room Harry had a revelation - after all he couldn't embarrass himself anymore than he just had.

He stuck his head back in to stare at the still shocked Great Hall, "And I like Draco Malfoy, so everyone else had better back off,"

Harry felt elated. Everyone knew now, and he couldn't deny he liked Draco. Well, he was going to go tell Draco right now, and return the kiss he had been given last night. And on that thought Harry ran for the dungeons.

After half an hour of wandering lost round the dungeons Harry's idea had lost it's sparkle. Finally he slumped down underneath a portrait of three bony old women playing a game of dice and eyeing him evilly.

"Stupid dungeons. Stupid Draco. Stupid...walls."

"I'll have you know, young man," said the portrait of a gnarled old wizard, "That when Hogwarts was first built, this was the wall Salazar Slytherin..." Harry got up and began to walk away but the old wizard followed him, "used to hang his favourite paintings. He also used it to get into the Slytherin common room,"

"What?" Harry spun around. Had he accidentally found the way in?

"Yes, but they moved the common room years ago," Harry turned and began to walk away again.

"It's nice to see you have an interest, young man. I haven't met anyone in 2 thousand years who's so much as looked at me."

"Really?" Harry asked absentmindedly, "Do you know where the Slytherin common room is now?"

"Why?" asked the old wizard, narrowing his eyes, "You aren't part of Slytherin."

Harry stuttered and muttered a few words and turned an interesting shade of red.

"Ah, I see," said the old wizard fondly, "A quest for true love,"

"Will you help me?" asked Harry feebly.

"No,"

"Why?" asked Harry outraged,

"That would be oh so boring, young man. Don't want to suck the romance out of something so bittersweet,"

"But...but what if I never find the common room?"

"Such a tragedy...but so romantic." sighed the wizard, smiling fondly down at him. "You shall have to visit again and let me know how you got on. The ladies in the next portrait will love to hear about it..."

"Wait!" But the old wizard had already wandered off, humming cheerfully to himself and Harry sensed that he would be of no further help. "Well there goes that plan..."

"Such a romantic, that old codger makes me sick," spat a knight from the painting on the opposite wall. Harry smiled hopefully at him.

"Could you tell me where the Slytherin common room is?"

"I could."

"Great!"

"But I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"I am always loyal to the house of Slytherin,"

"You just want to annoy me don't you?"

"That too."

"You do know I'll just stand here and annoy you until you tell me?"

"Down this corridor, turn right then left then ask the portrait with the monk in a party hat and he'll show you the rest of the way," Harry eagerly followed the instructions and was directed towards a stretch of blank wall, having been assured that 'it's just behind there'.

"Great." He stared at the wall. "Now what? Damn, damn and damn, I'll strap that snake in an iron maiden and..."

The wall appeared to melt away. He had obviously done something right. Not stopping to ponder what on earth could have been the password in that last sentence, he stepped through into the Slytherin common room.

It was empty, lessons had already begun. Damn. That meant he was missing lessons too. Double damn. Fine. He'd just wait in Draco's dorm for him then.

Where were the boys' dorms again?

Just as he was beginning to feel lost again students began to flow into the room. It was also just then that he realised he was now alone and defenceless in a room of Slytherins. Maybe he should have thought this through a bit more...

He spotted Draco coming through the passage way and all thought fled from his mind.

Draco looked up, snarled and turned away.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

The whole of Slytherin house stopped to watch.

"I came to see you,"

"To do what? I think you made your opinions clear during detention."

"I..."

"Or did you come to have a laugh? Is that it?"

"No I-"

"Oh yes, let's all go and laugh-"

"DRACO, SHUT UP!" Malfoy stood there, shocked into silence. "I didn't come to laugh, I came to apologise and give you this,"

Harry didn't care that the whole of Slytherin house was watching. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Draco's, feather light.

Draco stood there stunned. There was a pause and then suddenly Draco launched himself at Harry and attached their lips together. Harry stumbled under their combined weight and the boys tumbled to the floor with a thump, lips still firmly locked.

"Mhupo, uo uo ana oh ow wi mu?" Harry mumbled. Draco took a second to stop exploring Harry's mouth and pulled away.

"Do you want to go out with me? Hogsmeade this weekend," Harry panted. Draco replied by sticking his tongue decisively down Harry's throat. Harry could hear the mutters of the Slytherins around him but who cared? They were probably just jealous because he was snogging Draco Malfoy.

After an hour in the dungeons with Draco, Harry wandered back up to Gryffindor tower, wondering how he was going to break the news to Ron, Hermione and his adoring fan club.

His fans had been following him around for the past week, hoping he would go out with at least two of them. He had done his best to ward them off but they were persistent little blighters and wouldn't leave him be.

He would be glad of an excuse to get rid of them, but was somewhat worried about what they would do to him. He didn't even want to think about what they would do to Draco...although it would be funny to watch them try. Harry knew from experience that Draco could definitely fend for himself.

He found himself in front of the Fat Lady. He took a deep breath and entered.

The whole room sat in silence staring at him.

Feeling very unnerved, he looked round for Ron and Hermione, but they were nowhere to be seen. That was odd.

"Hi guys," Harry said, pottering into the room and trying to act as normal as possible, "Anyone seen Ron and Hermione?" The whole common room continued to stare at him, blinking like owls. He swallowed nervously.

"Anyone at all? No? Okay then..." He started backing towards the dorm stairs slowly. He didn't like this at all.

He turned quickly and power walked to the door. He yanked it open and sped up it.

Okay he had made a bit of a scene at breakfast, but that was no reason for everyone to treat him like something especially bizarre that had just wandered in from the zoo down the road. It wasn't like he didn't make scenes regularly anyway...it just wasn't normally about his attraction to Draco Malfoy. But still.

He mooched up to the boys' dormitory to find Seamus lounging on the bed. The Irish boy grinned as Harry entered.

"I'm guessing the leather worked then." he waggled his eyebrows, making Harry blush.

"Do you know where Ron and Hermione are?"

"No, last I saw them they stormed out of the breakfast room looking pretty pissed," Harry sighed. Looks like his friends hadn't taken the news quite as well as Draco had.

He meandered out of their room wondering where he was going. Maybe he could go to the owlery and talk to Hedwig for a bit. She didn't care whether he was gay or not, so long as he fed her. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. Harry determinedly ignored the voice in head mocking him about his new best friend being an owl.

He clambered out of the Gryffindor common room, already feeling isolated, and turned round to be suddenly embraced.

"I couldn't keep away," Draco whispered in his ear. Harry felt his spirits lighten considerably and he slipped his arms round the blonde boy. "You have to stop being so irresistible, or I might start stalking you."

Harry grinned nuzzling into Draco's shoulder.  
"I'm not complaining."

To be honest, who cared what Ron and Hermione thought when he had a gorgeous blonde Slytherin snogging him senseless in the corridor?

Who needed friends, or so they called themselves, if they didn't support him?

Love would conquer all.

Or something else crappy like that.

_**RAMBLE TIME! **_

_It's finally finished!! After months of incessant emailing, our masterpiece is complete! Or something like that._

_**You can tell it was written by two very different people as you might be able to see from the fic we were practically arguing, while writing, about what was going to happen. Like I wanted Harry in leather, Psycho Hippy did not. I wanted more people coming on to Harry so Draco would get pissed. Psycho Hippy did not. I wanted as much Severus as I could fit in. Psycho Hippy did not.**_

_**You get the picture.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and go check out Psycho Hippy 's fics as they are awesome and cool. (No blatant advertisement there then)**_

_Aww...I blush! (I'm a review monster. Feed me?)_


End file.
